TreeSun: The Tales
by xfrozen-flowersx
Summary: written for jen and sami: this one dude is gay and this other dude is bi. yay i ship them


Disclaimer –

I don't exactly own the characters; but I own the plot.  
>This is about a real life ship so don't hate. This is not my school, it's fictional.<br>This story was requested by my friend, Sami ("Shout out").  
>KEEP IN MIND EVERYTHING IS FAKE. -_- The characters in real life will be represented by fake names.<br>This is just an outsider Introduction.

Chapter 1

Cyndi's POV (Narrator)

I need to get my hearing checked. I need to schedule a trip to the neurologist. I need to go to my therapist. I need to process this information.

So I was on Instagram and I was just innocently scrolling through my wall, kind of like I was skipping happily in a valley like the girl in Ninja Warz with the lunch box and the Sailor Moon outfit. (If you don't know what I mean, just picture this super high person running around in a custom in a open field). And then I scroll to one post and then I just like stare at the picture for what seems like an eternity. This once high person is now like super stoned.

It's like I just I ran into a tree too - more like I was delirious in my super high and drunk state and just found a tree in this open field and decided, "Hey what a perfect opportunity to just run into this tree." And then, I'd just flail my arms and run into a tree head first. What a great way to lose brain cells and die. Death by tree.

Ok enough rambling, Cyndi.

What I am amazed on my phone just so happens to be a tree. A really fat tree in a forest and there's this I-funny like font on it, that says, "I FUCKING SHIP TREESUN."

And I was just like, "Woah there dudeeee… That's a little bit weird."

But truthfully I like had no idea was Treesun was. Like I knew it had to do with some sort of like fandom thinga-ma-bobber and like pairings, but I had no idea who was in this ship.

I kept looking through my Instagram and kept on seeing weird pictures of pine trees, oak trees, or just really tall and fat trees with all sorts of captions like, "TREESUN IS MY OTP" or like "*FANGIRLING* TREESUN", or "TREESUN is REAL" or "The Struggle of Treesun is real."

Ohh shit gurl. Are these people like seriously higher than me right now? What do they have – like over obsessive fangirling issues or mental breakdowns?

Or am I just like the one sane person in my school and the rest of the people in my school are insane? Is it just me who finds that shipping trees together with the sun gross? Or is it pairings between trees? Anime? Books?

Im soo confused and I don't get anything. That one, *ahem* few *ahem* Instagram posts about the struggle is real… well that's true.

The struggle between insanity and sanity is real.

I don't know what made me do this, but I decided to edit all the Treesun photos that suddenly spammed my Instagram page.

Instead I turned those photos into:

I FUCKING SHIP TREESUN - I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT TREESUN IS.

TREESUN IS MY OTP - STEPDON IS MY OTP.

*FANGIRILING* TREESUN - *WHAT THE FUCK IS TREESUN* Im sooo confused

TREESUN is REAL - STEPDON is REAL. (*cough* one-sided *cough*)

The Struggle of Treesun is real. - The struggle between sanity and insanity is blurred.

I decided to make all my edits into a flipagram and then post it to Instagram with the poop emoji and the caption "What the eff is Treesun cuz my OTP will ALWAYS be Stepdon". Immediately my user, cyndiidoesnthaveaninstagram was spammed with comments and also likes.

My Instagram Post after that was like:

"insert video of trees and words her*

Likes: .1, _ , shipit88 and 421 likes

ʘ 20 comments View More Here

ʘ anon_here-7: stepdon for life

ʘ .me. : treesun- the meaning of life. I have discovered the meaning of life.

ʘ .million: ^^treesun for life. Stepdon for otp

ʘ abcdez: ^lol my life is now complete.

ʘ jjh10 : treesun for lyfe

Pretty much I was lost and my question about treesun was never really answered, so I called up my friend. The first thing I heard on the phone was her rants.

Friend was like, "OMFG Cyndi like how do you not know what Treesun is? Like it was the school gossip for like how many hours now? Like 3?"

Me: "How did you get even find this out within three hours?"

Friend: "OMG Cyndi get with the program."

Me: "Can you at least like tell me what Treesun is, Friendy?"

Friend: So basically theres like new guy in school and his name's like Paul Sun, right? And you know Eric Chen right?

Me: "Sure I know them."

Friend: "Well apparently everybody thinks that show go out because Paul was like complementing Eric like in a gay way in gym. Kind of those white girls who are shallow and then they go to the gym and be like, 'I love your bod.' 'Omg I love your bod too.' You know kind of like that Planet Fitness ad?

Me: 'OMFG. That's hilarious yet I can picture this sooo badly."

Friend: "I heard that Brenda is considering writing Yaoi/Slash about Treesun."

Me: "Yeah about that, why is the ship called Treesun?"

Friend: "Well you know how Eric's like so tall and stiff? His inner ring name, like gang name, is Tree. But he ain't got the power of a badass and ratchetness to pull off a gangster image. And well Paul, his last name is Sun and trees and suns are part of nature and their like interconnected, right? Yeahh so that why they be Treesun.

Me: "Ohh I thought that a tree had kids and the kid were shipped. And before you explained what treesun was, I thought you guys created an imaginary ship with Eric and wrote a fanfiction piece about him where he had a kid and named it Treesun."

Friend: "OMFG dying here. Anyways I've got to go to hell, see you on the other side."

I can' t picture this.

Eric and Paul together. This is too hilarious.

No wonder why everybody ships treesun.

TREESUN IS LOVE. TREESUN IS LIFE.

I feel like rolling in a field a flowers while laughing and twitching hysterically. Im weird that way, so just let me frolic and flail my arms in my backyard like a crazed maniac.

On that note, in the next chapter, we will go into the actual story of how treesun came into existence.


End file.
